A New Friend
by Merchant-Love
Summary: Gene and the gang are being attacked! How will they ever get away from the enemy? And who is this mysterious girl they find? REVISED!!!! PLEASE READ!!!


Introduction: It happened this one day, one minute the Outlaw Star gang were just chilling at a diner when they attacked. It was very shocking for Gene since he never thought there would be trouble around here. So it begins, the attack and Gene was ready to fight. The enemy proves to be too strong for him so he runs away to look for a safe place.The gang come across a girl,they follow her and they are leaded to safety. But is this girl an enemy or someone the Outlaw Star can depend on?  
  
"Nice place they got here," Gene Starwind stated . "Yeah really nice place, the food's good too!," Jim Hawking replied. "Sure is sweet," said Melfina. "Really," said Ashia. "This is my kind of place, a place where nothing can go wrong,and has great food that isn't too expensive!," Gene said. The crew finished up their food and Gene paid the bill with the help of Jim. They started to walk around and enjoy the scenery of the city they were in. I wish I lived here, thought Gene. They kept on walking and feeling so free when all of a sudden Melfina gasped and looked over. "What is it Melfina?," Jim asked. "I thought I saw something moving in that alley there," replied Melfina. "Well I sure don't see anything," Gene said. Melfina sighed and they continued walking. All of a sudden Gene hears gunfire.  
  
Everyone looks around and some people start to run away screaming. They see some people, they were dressed in black with some kind of marking on that looked somewhat like a flame. They have really big guns and Gene started to get just a little nervous. But he was confident and was no coward. I can take all these punks down, Gene thought. "You guys,I want you to get away from here, I'll take care of these guys and then I'll catch up!," Gene shouted over the gunfire. The rest of the OS crew started running off. Gene pulled out his Castor gun, the enemies noticed and aimed their guns at Gene. "Come on you punks, let's see if you can handle this!," Gene shouted to the enemies. He took out a Castor Shell and loaded it into his gun. He shot it at the enemies and the shell blew up. Gene smirked. Weaklings, they didn't stand a chance, thought Gene. When the smoke cleared Gene saw that all of the enemies were still alive and ready. Gene gasped, for he knew that if you could survive a Castor Shell, you were really strong. The enemies aimed at Gene. "Dang,who the heck are these guys?," Gene wondered. The enemies fired at Gene but Gene dodged the shots. He started running away. He saw the gang was hiding in an alley so he ran to them. "Let's get the heck out of here!" Gene shouted.  
  
They started running through the alley, making a few turns. They stopped short, because a trash can had been set on fire and it was blocking their way. "There's no escape!," Melfina yelled. "This way," they heard a voice call. They turned and saw a person running, so they followed the person, listening to the click-clacking of it's shoes so they knew where they were going. They were led to a little building that would have led them out onto the streets of the city again. They stopped, they were now all panting from the running. "Where did that person go?," asked Gene. A sound of someone clearing their throat answered Gene's question. The figure was standing near the corner of the building looking out. "Where did these guys come from?," Gene asked the figure. "Never mind that, what's important is that I led you here and out of those creatures' ways," replied the figure and, judging by the voice, the crew figured the person was a girl. "But why did those guys attack and why are they.......," Jim started to say but the girl interrupted him. "You must leave this place, it's for your own good. Where is your ship at?," the girl asked. Gene pointed over to a red ship and replied "There". "I will come with you, you will need someone like me to keep you guys out of danger from creatures like these," the girl said. "Come with me, I will lead you to your ship safely," the girl continued.  
  
They started off, going through a short alley and near the Outlaw Star. They were blocked by 3 of the enemies before they made it to the ship, but the girl quickly pulled out a gun and shot all 3 of the enemies down. They made it into the ship safely and boarded it. They took off without warning and got away from the place. They were panting and sighing from all the adventure they went through. They looked up and saw the girl looking out a window. Since there was light, the crew saw that the girl had a long brown cloak on and was wearing a brown hat with some pink stains on it and a few bullet holes too. Gene approached her. "Thanks for saving us, we would have been goners if it hadn't been for you!," Gene said to the girl. The girl sighed and turned around, but they couldn't see her face because it was covered by the shadow of the hat. But they could see her mouth though. "So by the way, I didn't catch your name," Gene said. The girl smiled. "Well first I'd like to know all your names, then I'll tell you mine," the girl replied. "My name's Gene Starwind," Gene said. "Jim Hawking," replied Jim. "My name's Melfina," Melfina said. "Ashia Clan Clan," replied Ashia. "My name is Suzuka, I've been nicknamed Twilight Suzuka, but Suzuka is fine by me," replied Suzuka. The girl looked up with a smile and the crew could see she had purple sunglasses on. "My name is Eliza, Eliza Oyama to be specific, at your service," replied the girl. She stuck out her hand and Gene shook it. "Nice to meet you Eliza, how would you like to become a member of the Outlaw Star?," Gene asked. "I would be honored, and I will try to be a good bodyguard for all of you," Eliza said. "Looks like you have a rival on your hands," Jim whispered to Gene. "I doubt it," Gene whispered back. Eliza smiled and turned back to look outside the window again.  
  
And so this should be the start of a wonderful journey................................ 


End file.
